


fuckboi (i think he needs to go now)

by doyoungified



Series: jungwoo is a dominant cub, dont @ me [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, dom!jungwoo, just mentions of dojae, younger kid pining after his hyung trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungified/pseuds/doyoungified
Summary: Jungwoo can't stand on the sidelines anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically jungwoo takes noona neomu yeppeo to level 216 and kinda bags the girl. the fic is inspired by the song fuckboi by gianni & kyle. probably going to be 3 short parts??? wrote it super quick bc i needed to let these feelings out. y'all know the drill.

Jungwoo wants to say this is stupid. He wants to tell the older male that he has so many more options to choose from, so many more people that he can count on. He wants to say that Doyoung has him. All of him. But with the male crumpled in his arms, feeling heavier, yet smaller, than he ever has before, he almost can't bring himself to do anything snide. 

 _Almost_.

It happened again. It was like clockwork: Doyoung shelling out all his love, Jaehyun making excuses for not being there, and Doyoung running to Jungwoo to fill in the gaps that Jaehyun no longer cared to fill.

The whole _shit_ uation made him physically sick.

And you can call him selfish, but at this moment in time he thought it was time that Doyoung understood exactly what his lovely, honorable, precious boyfriend truly was.

A fuckboi.

"You don't need him," Jungwoo says resolutely.

There's a hum, but other than that Doyoung doesn't speak. Maybe he knows this as well.

"He doesn't care about you. He doesn't appreciate you." Even Jungwoo can hear his own anger in his voice. His usual soft tone has transformed into something with more malice, and it stings against Doyoung's ears. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Jungwoo," Doyoung sighs.

"No."

At that, Doyoung lifts his head from it's spot on Jungwoo's chest. They were lazing on the bed, legs tangled, absently watching Frozen for the trillionth time. Jungwoo was starting to wonder if the movie was making the older male regress because he was acting so blind to the situation at hand. The younger's eyes are filled with intent as he stares at the screen. He's always been stubborn and Doyoung knows this very well. They have quite the history.

"Jungwoo," Doyoung tries again. He isn't even sure if the boy is listening at this point with the way his fingers trail up his inner thigh. "I'm fine, really. You know me."

The fingers stop. "I do. I know you. The problem is that your boyfriend doesn't."

"He's trying his best. With his schedule and-"

"We all have schedules!" Jungwoo hisses. He can see the way Doyoung gets smaller, and he forces himself to not blow the fuck up. His eyes droop as he drives out a quick breath of air before continuing, "We're all busy. That doesn't mean he can treat you the way he does. I mean, look at him! He acts like you're not even there."

"We took pictures together just yesterday..."

Jungwoo swallows a scream. Confident hands come up to cup both of Doyoung's cheeks. They're dominating. "Do you hear yourself? You took some selfies?"

Doyoung visibly swallows. "We really did."

"I don't care about the stupid-" Jungwoo almost wants to wring the boy's neck but he settles for shaking his head side to side lightly. "You take pictures with everyone. Is everyone your boyfriend? You don't make any sense."

Jungwoo can tell the older male is getting tired. He understands, because he's running on his last wit right now as well. "I don't want to fight with you too, Woo-ah," Doyoung whispers.

"When was the last time he fucked you."

It wasn't a question. At this, Doyoung pushes the boy's hands away. There's a glint of betrayal in those doe eyes as eyebrows furrow together. He was closing off. "I don't have to answer that. I don't have to answer to you."

"It's been a long time, huh." Jungwoo's irritable. The sight of Doyoung showing even the slightest bit of hatred towards him makes him want to laugh. So Doyoung is capable of hating someone? Well, shit. "How long? Two weeks? A month? Longer?"

There's a long pause. Doyoung speaks as if he's been winded, "Jungwoo. Stop it."

Jungwoo moves closer. The tension that radiates between the two is unbearable. Jungwoo can't help but to think about what would happen if he were to close the distance, and just take the male. It wouldn't be hard, not from his past experiences with him. The memories flood back, streaming down his spine, knocking each nerve on the trip down. He can tell from the look in Doyoung's eyes that he's thinking of the same thing.

"I'm asking you a question."

"I don't owe you anything," Doyoung spits as he reaches for his phone.

Jungwoo surges forward at that, snatching the device from the bed covers and holding it above the other's head. "Answer me."

"I'm not going to play this game with you," Doyoung finally grits out. He holds his palm out, expression suddenly unreadable. "Give it."

"Does Jaehyun fuck you like I do?"

Jungwoo swears he sees the male shiver. 

"Fuck you," Doyoung snaps.

A pillow knocks the smugness off his face. Doyoung's fuming, practically burning as he shoves Jungwoo's shoulders. The younger's back hits the mattress and Doyoung leans over to yank his phone from a loose hand. The door to the dorm room swings open and the gush of cold air causes Jungwoo's hair to fall in his eyes as he watches the male walk away.

Jungwoo stares after him for a few seconds and then allows himself to scoff. He tosses an arm over his eyes, clearly aggravated. 

 _Good fucking going_ , _Jungwoo_. He muses. _Now you're the fuckboi_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is going to be a 3 part fic since,,,,,,,,,,, i haven't slept yet but i wanna share this with y'all before i die for the next 10 hours
> 
> twt: @doyoungified  
> tumblr: @onyourmarklee
> 
> enjoy extremely submissive dy :-)

Lucas is prattling on about being invited to Donghyuck's house for a Dreamies sleepover bash (at least that's what Jungwoo thinks he heard) for the weekend when a loud boom sounds from one of the bedrooms. Neither of them pay much mind since the members tend to be rowdy. It would have been like any occurrence aside from the fact that there was shouting following it. From their spot at the dining table they could see the shadows of people moving back and forth from the bottom of the door. The yelling was too muffled for the pair to hear anything specific, but the voices were all too familiar.

Lucas spares Jungwoo a glance, wondering if he was as curious as he was. "What do you think it is this time?"

"Same old shit," Jungwoo slurs out around a spoonful of rice. He can tell Lucas is surprised at his language, and how nonchalant he was, so he quickly clarifies, "You know how they are."

Lucas nods and it looks like he's thinking, but Jungwoo doesn't know for sure. "They were going at it in the van too."

"Brave of them," Jungwoo says.

His sweet voice doesn't match with his words. Lucas knew him as a gentle person, someone who was more than good enough to be idolized. He was one of the poster children for advocating harmony and manners. But this was a stark change, and the younger of the two couldn't understand exactly what brought this switch in character. Lucas sees the way Jungwoo's eyes flit to the occupied bedroom and he wants to prod further but the idea is completely scrapped after Jaehyun comes storming out.

"-hyun," Doyoung yells from the doorway. 

"Just let me breathe, damn," Jaehyun shoots back. He's quick to put on his Vans, exiting the dorm.

With the door still opened halfway, the younger ones can see the way Doyoung sinks lifelessly onto the edge of the bed. His eyes are dangerously close to spilling, nearly aching from staring so long at his boyfriend's absence. Lucas doesn't know how to react to the situation. He turns his body to Jungwoo and is met with the sight of the other licking the back of his spoon, placing zero interest in the wrecked image of their hyung.

Lucas is beyond confused. He can't bear to look at Doyoung, and doesn't know whether to talk to Jungwoo at this point so he tugs at his own earlobe nervously. He fixes his sight on the window, finding an airplane much more comfortable to study.

Doyoung comes to after a few more beats, and so does Jungwoo. Their eyes meet briefly and the older male's face scrunches into disgust. Jungwoo meets the expression halfway, basically flaunting his indifference to the elder. Tears fall relentlessly down pale cheeks when he glares at Jungwoo, and even more fall as he slams the door shut. The force causes Lucas to jump, covering his ears, and he shouldn't be surprised when he sees that Jungwoo is downing a glass of water without a care in the world. 

 

 

Since the initial falling out the two haven't spoken for over a week. Jungwoo made it a point to sit as far away from Doyoung as humanly possibly, even going to the point of asking if he could eat dinner outside on the balcony while it was snowing. He earned a playful slap from Winwin, having to listen to him go in circles about how he'd catch the flu again. 

Doyoung on the other hand was acting distant to everyone but Taeyong and Mark, showering them with endless coddling. He'd refill their rice bowls even before they were done, go out of his way to rub Taeyong's shoulders when he got back from rehearsals every night, and made sure to towel dry Mark's hair after each shower. It was becoming obvious that he was going overboard.

If he was being honest, Jungwoo hated what they were doing. He hated feeling ignored but his pride wouldn't let him show Doyoung any type of weakness. He wasn't weak. Things were just annoying. Doyoung was so fucking annoying.

 

 

Another painfully quiet night goes by as Lucas brings the Dreamies into the dorm. They all crowd into Jungwoo and Lucas' shared bedroom to help him pack for their weekend getaway. Jungwoo is helping idly, sending out orders to help speed the process up. He hated delegating but with all the kids stumbling over each other it was hard to watch them get nothing done. Plus, it'd be nice to have the room to himself.

Jungwoo was mindlessly thumbing through one of Lucas' comics before the conversation between the younger ones changed, catching his attention.

"Doyoung hyung broke up with Jaehyun hyung," Donghyuck blurts out.

Jungwoo had to bite his tongue to stop himself from reacting. He never thought it was possible. It still didn't explain why Doyoung was so mad at him.

"Huh!" Lucas huffs. "So that's why they were fighting?"

"They were?" Jisung asks.

Jeno clucks his tongue. "I think we all knew it was going to end someday."

"They were growing apart," Renjun adds. "What did you expect."

"But still..." Jisung sits on top of Lucas' suitcase to help zip it up. 

"Why do you need all of that?" Jungwoo decides to say to steer the boys in a different direction. "Aren't you only staying for a few days?"

"Yeah?" Lucas nods.

"...And you need three neck massagers and a box of cake mix?"

"First of all," Lucas says sassily in English. He's watched White Chicks one too many times. "It's confetti cake mix. Secondly-"

"Alright! Are you done? Let's get you guys out of here," Jungwoo says, clapping his hands together quickly.

The group of teens are funneled out of the bedroom and into the main room with loud complaints. Jungwoo isn't the most welcoming of hosts, so he almost forgets that he needs to let them put their shoes on before he kicks them all out. The front door shuts with a chime from their alarm system and he catches his breath before moving back to his bed.

He pauses just briefly in front of Doyoung's door and lets himself ponder for just a second what it would be like to be hopeful again, to think that maybe he has a chance this time around.

 

 

For something that used to be so common and comfortable, it shakes Jungwoo awake. The bed dips on either sides of him where Doyoung's knees are planted. He can feel the weight of the older man on top of him, and even with the blankets off and the coldness of the room hitting him he can feel the heat from Doyoung's body. And without realizing it his own body reacts immediately. Skilled hands slide from the tops of Doyoung's clothed thighs up to his narrow waist. Thumbs knead into warm flesh, pressing into hipbones.

They don't say anything. They just touch, touch, touch. This is what they know. Neither of them want to give in, and maybe that isn't the most begging situation at the moment. There's something much bigger that they need to tend to first.

Jungwoo's eyes are finally adjusting to the darkness of the room. He hates the way Doyoung looks like when he's bathed in moonlight. 

So. Fucking. Ethereal.

The angel tilts his head back after fixing his palms over Jungwoo's bare chest, grinding down onto the younger's growing mound beneath him. They both missed this. When Doyoung lets out that first satisfied hum, Jungwoo loses his control.

His hand clenches around the front of the boy's hoodie and he wrenches Doyoung forward until their lips collide. It's hot and heavy and too much tongue, but they don't care enough to slow it down. It's extremely primal the way Jungwoo sucks the other's wet muscle into his mouth. The taste of mango chews and minty toothpaste stir his arousal. Doyoung has always been his weakness.

Doyoung's entire body wriggles when his bottom lip is nibbled at, and his mind feels numb. In just seconds, he finds himself able to be completely possessed by whatever fuck-demon Jungwoo is trying to pry out of him. He simpers at the thought of those hands all over him, being wanted. His body and soul have been so starved from love that he can't stop himself from pushing further, craving more of the younger.

When Jungwoo grabs a fistful of his behind there's a whimper in response and Doyoung pulls away to lap his little tongue around Jungwoo's jawline, nosing down the column of his neck. It's so needy, and he can't help but rut his ass in circles over Jungwoo's lap. He's made many mistakes in the past but doing this with the younger had never been one. Jungwoo can make him feel better, he always has.

It's at this that Jungwoo shoves the blankets off his bed and onto the floor, leaving only two bodies and a pillow on the mattress. Doyoung is backed up against the headboard, looking tinier than a fairy with his long legs splayed out, touching at the knees. Jungwoo must have looked scary since Doyoung looked at him like he was about to be eaten up whole.

The younger stares at Doyoung's form, wondering if their old ways of playing would still work. He runs a hand through his hair before patting the spot in front of him, coaxing the older closer. "Come."

Doyoung scrambles forward without a second thought and the eagerness in his movements make him want to smile. He doesn't. Jungwoo cradles the boy's chin in his hand and he can see the way Doyoung's pupils blow wide, even through the little light they're given. He leans forward to press a gentle kiss onto the middle of the older's forehead, a much different energy from before when they were just hungry for validation. Soft lips travel to the tip of his nose, placing another kiss, and then to a pair of quivering lips.

When he talks it's low, and his breath comes in hot against Doyoung's skin, "Who do you belong to?"

The way Doyoung looks at him, like he's the only man in the world that can take care of him, makes his heart clench. His lips stutter as his hands grab at the band of Jungwoo's joggers, voice as sweet as honey, "You."

Jungwoo's lips twitch into a smile against Doyoung's, and the older gleams. Jungwoo rewards him with another kiss. This time, it's softer, firmer, and filled with all the things he wished he could say to Doyoung that his pride won't let him. Doyoung drapes his arms over broad shoulders, nearly preening as he kisses back. He wants this so bad, he wants Jungwoo more than he can imagine.

"You're going to let me fuck you," Jungwoo announces. 

"Yes," Doyoung agrees instantly, eyes round and head bobbing. "Yes."

Jungwoo is so overjoyed that he can't help but smile at how compliant his hyung is. "And I'm going to fill that hole of yours until you're spilling with my cum."

"Please," comes the impatient reply.

Jungwoo only wants to stroke the other's cheek but the second he lifts his hand, Doyoung grasps it with both of his. Rosebud lips part to take Jungwoo's thumb into a wet mouth, suckling sweetly on it. Jungwoo swears he's never seen a more beautiful sight in his twenty years of living. The motion causes Jungwoo's erection to stir angrily in his sweats, as if he's forgotten about it. He wants to say that he can barely remember when he's felt that sinful mouth on his cock, but that'd be a sorry lie. He can see Doyoung even when he closes his eyes.

"Kitten," Jungwoo breathes.

The thumb pops out of Doyoung's mouth at the appearance of the adored nickname. He smears the pad of Jungwoo's thumb over his lips once more, deliberately, before sliding the flat of his tongue over a calloused palm. 

"Use your words when I talk to you," Jungwoo tacks on after the other fails to speak.

"Yes?" 

"Do you deserve milk?"

With the way Doyoung reacts next, nuzzling Jungwoo's spit-covered hand, and proceeding to slurp hungrily on three fingers gives the younger male all the clarification he could ever need.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's not like Doyoung came into Jungwoo's bedroom to just talk. His dignity fled him hours ago and it was too late to turn back. He was already spread wide, panting and grinding his ass against a couple of fingers, throwing all caution to the wind. His need was much stronger than any feeling of embarrassment he could conjure up.

Their mouths slot together messily when Jungwoo aligns the tip of his cock along Doyoung's entrance. He swallows hard when he feels himself sinking, drowning in the other. Doyoung's hole swallows him up faster than anything else. He doesn't understand how he lived these past few months without this feeling putting him to bed. His face scrunches from pleasure and he can hear Doyoung giggle airily.

His eyes snap open at the melodic sound and he arches a brow. "What's so funny?"

"You," Doyoung replies simply.

Jungwoo presses a kiss onto the corner of the boy's mouth. "I'll give you something to laugh about."

 

 

Saliva dribbles from the side of Doyoung's mouth when he's taken from behind. Jungwoo drives himself so deep into the shorter male that he begins to believe that's he's always been in there, always belonged there. With the forceful snap of his hips, his cock is completely sheathed in the warmth that he craved night after night. His hand was nothing compared to this.

He's a selfish man, wanting more than he can get, and so he removes his hands from Doyoung's hips to slither up the front of his chest and up the older's neck. Even as he hammers into the boy, they keep their balance, Doyoung sucking on Jungwoo's fingers for the extra element that will send him over the edge. Doyoung is basically sitting on him at this point, hips giving a stutter when he starts to give out. 

He's aware of every inch of that hot length filling him up, dragging along his walls, stretching him. He feels full, and his heart is whole. It's been too long since he's been satisfied, and now this was all just too much for him to handle. He feels teeth on his shoulder and a rough hand on his weeping member, and that's all he needs to come undone.

Doyoung lets out a strangled sob as his arms crumble beneath him, landing face first into the sheets as Jungwoo milks his orgasm out in his hand. He's tipping, tipping, tipping, and he's drooling, and he's so fucked that he's muttering something incomprehensible. He babbles even when Jungwoo slides out of him and turns him onto his back, strong arms on both sides of him.

He's vulnerable, and too naked for the way Jungwoo studies him. Hungry eyes rake over his distressed body and if he didn't have a hard time keeping his vision straight maybe he'd feel more bashful. He's fully basking in his post-orgasm glow before he sees Jungwoo saddling up to go again, and warnings blare in his head.

"Woo," Doyoung says with some alarm. He grips the boy's bicep to get his attention. "Woo, I can't..."

Jungwoo stops. It's only a few seconds but it goes by like hours. His hands push the boy's legs apart again, making sure to fold them at the knees against his chest. Doyoung's so spent that he can barely refute, body as limp as jell-o. When Jungwoo runs his thumb over the other's quivering entrance it puckers, as if Doyoung is denying access, and the whole thing makes Jungwoo want to ruin him even more.

"You can," Jungwoo rasps. He fits his middle and ring finger into the writhing boy, curving them up right at the rim before he pulls. "And you will."

Doyoung's eyes roll back, hands falling down to Jungwoo's wrist, using the last of his energy to try to get those fingers deeper. They squelch deliciously under his ministrations, doing all the talking that Doyoung can't find the energy to do. The older barely realizes that the other is swiping his cum from his stomach to use it to coat his cock, still angry from not being able to finish.

"Hold still," Jungwoo says even though he knows the other is too tired to argue.

Doyoung was right when he said he couldn't take anymore because the moment Jungwoo fills him back up, he lets out a choked cry and the younger can feel the clench of his walls around his throbbing cock. It's hard to move, and Jungwoo is really considering the fact that the other hasn't had sex in some time. He wants to be more caring, sweeter, but his instincts are all gathering in the pit of his groin telling him to _take_ , to _conquer_ , to make sure Doyoung always _remembers_.

The boy's lips are slick when he leans down to move his own against them. Doyoung is devastatingly beautiful with swollen, blossoming lips, and dark locks matted to his pale forehead. His eyes are lidded just enough so that Jungwoo can see that he's looking straight at him as he's being forced up and down the bed from the male's thrusts. Doyoung's eyes begin to prick with tears from overstimulation, and Jungwoo takes this as his cue to speed up, hips working in overdrive.

Doyoung's frame jerks when Jungwoo pushes forward, muscles in his pretty tummy contracting when Jungwoo hits that spot just for good old times. Jungwoo can't ignore the incessant quake of the boy's left thigh against his side. Pride fills up his chest. Doyoung's body is burning up, every cell screaming from overload. Seeing the older male bat those wet, thick eyelashes at him has his spiraling.

He unravels just as quickly as he started, "Fuck, hyung..."

It curls, like thick waves crashing into his system. They both know it's coming when Jungwoo starts to lose his rhythm, the lewd sound of slapping and wetness filling the tiny room. Doyoung vines his arms around Jungwoo's neck to pull him all the way down. He fixes his head into the crook of his neck, just how he knows Jungwoo likes it. When he launches forward one last time he's overwhelmed with how powerful his release is, rutting back into the older's spent hole, feeling the whole world shake around him. He feels like he's jumped from a cliff, brain sloshing in his head, and eardrums all fucked up. At least, that's what he thinks.

"I," Doyoung croons, "I love you."

Those words cause Jungwoo's heart to drop to the bottom of his stomach like an anchor. If he wasn't buried in Doyoung like he was, his knees would be shaking like little leaves. He hopes to God the older male means it. 

It takes Jungwoo a few moments to compose himself and catch his breath. The second he pulls himself out of Doyoung's binding cavern, his seed slops out, streaming down onto the bed. He should be worried about staining, but there's something odd that hangs in the air, and they both know it. Jungwoo runs his cleaner hand through his hair and then down over his face, letting out an exasperated sigh.

He doesn't want to ask.

He doesn't want to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @onyourmarklee if u wanna scream abt dowoo with me
> 
> also dowoo have like 2 yrs of solid history and they were basically fwb but they both have feelings?? ? and jungwoo confessed once but then dojae happened so......... he ain't the innocent kid everyone wants to think he is :-) complicated brats lol
> 
> y'all i kno it's shit but if u actually like dom!jungwoo then tell me so i can write more for them!!!


End file.
